powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 40: Farewell! 3 Stooges
` Farewell! 3 Stooges is the fortieth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the third and final episode of the saga of The Three Gorma Stooges. Synopsis The Gorma Stooges challenge Shoji once again, leading to a climactic bike race where they must weigh whether they are meant to be eternal losers. Plot Shoji is riding his motorcycle through a train yard when he's knocked off by an arrow, revealed to be shot by General Kamikaze of the Gorma 3 Stooges with President Gravestone and Teacher Telephone by his side. Shoji can't believe they're still alive, but Kamikaze reveals the Gorma and Cotporos have abandoned them after the previous fight, making them realize they need to fight and defeat them. Telephone claims they've trained and are much stronger, which Shoji laughs at before transforming stating he won't be defeated by them. Gravestone offers a sumo match with him which they prepare to do with Kamikaze refereeing; Gravestone tries to throw him behind his back but Tenmaranger doesn't fall for it and throws him out of the ring winning! Gravestone complains claiming it's not sumo but Shoji claims it wasn't supposed to be. Telephone challenges him next, throwing out multiple cords for a wrestling match with her, surprising Shoji as she pronounces herself as "Cutie Pink"; she asks if it's cute but Shoji just wants to fight; Telephone uses her specialty of throwing out her cords before dialing herself and causing Shoji to explode from the receiver and out of the ring! Telephone is congratulated for winning as they prepare to finish him off but Tenmaranger claims that's not going to happen as he wonders if they really have gotten stronger; using his Revolving Pegasus Kicks, he throws all three Stooges out of the ring stating they're still weak even if they talk a big game! Kamikaze asks to challenge Shoji to a motorcycle race in an hour at Point LC520 at 2:00PM, which Shoji claims they're going to regret. At a restaurant, Ryo calls Shoji a moron for taking the 3 Stooges so seriously and decides to just go and defeat them; while Daigo asks where he needs to meet which Shoji states this is nonsense and they should just ignore them before just leaving money to keep the change even as Ryo states he didn't leave enough. As he leaves, Rin asks if he's really going and why he's going alone; Shoji states she wouldn't understand; he doesn't know why but wants to sort things out as he leaves them. At the point of the race, Zydos states that even if the Gorma gave up on the 3 Stooges, they're still his followers: if the trio defeat him, he'll spare their lives; Kamikaze states if he defeats him, he wants a raise which Zydos agrees to. Telephone sees Shoji coming as the general leaves Kamikaze to the race as the two line up, Kamikaze gives him binoculars to show him where the goal is but states that before he can go there, he has to find the keys; they're at two locations: the skywalk near the bay bridge and on a local bus; with two at each location. Both Shoji and Kamikaze prepare to get started as Teacher throws down the flag and the two begin the race; Shoji turning into Tenmaranger in the process. Gravestone throws the duo "presents" which attaches to the bikes; Kamikaze reveals they explode if the bikes either fall or stop, these make them explode which means they can't stop anymore, shocking Tenmaranger. It's further revealed that if you get to the goal first, then the winner gets the last key which allows for the bomb to be deactivated with the other two, making Shoji realize he'll die if he loses so he has to win this, making him speed faster. Kamikaze calls for help from Gravestone, he uses his lighter flamethrower to cause explosions to slow him down and allow for Kamikaze to get ahead. Reaching the ship dock first, Kamikaze picks up his first key and inserts it into his bomb; Shoji arrives too after leaping over Kamikaze and searching before getting his first key and moving on back towards the bridge. Shoji yells to the biker that he isn't going to lose as Telephone appears cheering them on; seeing Tenmaranger, she calls "tempura" raising up a phone booth phone, then uses "H2O" on her dial to make the other phone spray water, confusing Tenmaranger as he can't move! Yelling "explode", Shoji's surroundings explode making him untransform but keep going. Telephone Sensei appears excited but the other Dairanger appear, Ryo stating he won't stand the trickery and stating Shoji wants a fair game. The two racers continue riding as Kamikaze wonders why he keeps going if he's bleeding so profusely; Shoji yells why he won't play fair as the biker kicks the human down before riding off to the bus, grabbing it from the fuel door. Shoji searches for his key riding both sides of the bus until he sees his on the rear mirror, grabbing it. The two continue riding through the water as Shoji catches up and both ride through a warehouse, Kamikaze hitting boxes as his opponent calls him an idiot. The race continues as Shoji compliments Kamikaze before telling him to keep up as they approach and go through a tunnel. Kamikaze passes him within as he emerges as Telephone notices Kamikaze is having fun while Gravestone adds in that he is still serious with this; Telephone admires Kamikaze for looking more handsome than usual. Zydos rushes out realizing he's more intense than he should be while picking up Telephone's receiver and yells at Kamikaze that he doesn't need to win, shocking the biker as the general states the bomb is a fake and the real one is at the goal, going off with whomever gets there first! Kamikaze shows shock at this as Zydos tells him to lose as usual while he states that a failure should act like one, making him wonder if he really is one as he slows down, allowing for Shoji to pass him at Zydos' command. The other Dairanger approach realizing what's happening as Ryo calls the act cowardly, forcing the general to summon Cotporos and fight them off transformed. A At the goal, Kamikaze realizes that this isn't right and this is a battle of men; he starts catching up to Shoji as he reveals he has to win, forcing Tenmaranger to try to speed up but with Kamikaze hitting him in the face knocking him off his bike but with his bomb not exploding! Zydos yells at Kamikaze to stop his traitorous action but he states he finally understand what a true game is like as he speeds up, hitting Zydos as the bike keeps moving and he finds out about the bomb at the goal making Shoji rush. Gravestone and Telephone yell at their friend to stop alongside Zydos as they keep going forwards, the duo chasing as the three Stooges and Zydos hit the goal and explode, shocking Shoji as he realizes what happened and falls to his knees! As they fall, the 3 Stooges Enlargement Bombs go off around Zydos making him grow as Shoji declares he won't forgive him making him turn back into Tenmaranger and the team form Dairen'Oh against the Gorma General. The general charges at the Dairanger slashing at them with his fists as Tenmaranger summons the Great King Sword which is caught allowing them to use the Electrical Discharge electrocuting him to the ground. Won Tiger and Daimugen soon appear fusing into the Heavenly Qi Palace; with Shoji still declaring he won't ever forgive Zydos, the team unleashes the Great Suppression, which flies right on top of the general; yet the now flattened general rises from underneath stating he won't forgive them as he vanishes once again. Returning to the goalpost, Shoji stares at the charred remains of Kamikaze's bike, stating they were his before rolling it past the goal stating that he won the race while remembering them and their stupidity yet reminding them of himself, which is why he liked them. He sees visions of the trio in the sky screaming for them as he realizes they were gone forever. A while later, Shoji gets a phone call and a package from his house; picking it up, he hears Kamikaze's voice shocking him; on the phone, the Gorma Minion states he is last to be picked even in hell; making Shoji realize they survived while Kamikaze stated they survived and officially left the Gorma, deciding to do their best to atone for their sins; Gravestone states they mailed their memories to him while Telephone tells him to never forget them. Retaking the receiver, Kamikaze states that in his heart from now on, he will call him "brother" before it drops off, making Shoji hang up and open the package, discovering a flag with the word "Friendship" on it and the words of thanks and doing their best from General Kamikaze, President Gravestone and Telephone-Sensei, making him wonder what they did while thanking them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 7.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *Blue Kiber 3 appeared in the opening and closing sequences, but didn't appear since the first episode until this episode. *Won Tiger appeared in this episode even though Kibaranger didn't. A command was not called neither. It could be guessed that DaiMugen brought him. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa